


Mission Impiessible

by Sweetestlittledarling



Series: Markiplier/Jackseptic Eye Ego Christmas Series [7]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Ego Christmas, Other, Pie, warfstache, wilford warfstache - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetestlittledarling/pseuds/Sweetestlittledarling
Summary: The young William has always been a bit of a scamp and today he's got his eyes on the prize...Part of the Ego Christmas challenge thingie on Tumblr. Prompt #7: Pie





	Mission Impiessible

The mission is simple. Get in, get the goods, and then get out. He knows that it’s risky, but he must do it. People’s happiness, especially his own, depended on it and William was more than willing to take the challenge. Even if it means facing one of the worst enemies he’s ever had to face in his young life. Carefully he approached the kitchen door, listening to the sound of movement inside. Slowly, without a sound, he pushed the door slightly open, peering in and seeing his enemy. The chef was standing by the stove, adding some ingredients into what looked like a big pot. Chef had once said that if he caught any brats in his kitchen he would cook them in a pot just like that. He would chop them up into little bits and sprinkle them into a soup. William didn’t really believe that but pissing off the man who made his meals probably a wasn’t clever idea (especially if spinach was involved).

             So, the first thing to do was distract Chef. William reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his toy rat. If one didn’t look too closely, the rat looked very realistic. He wound it up and placed it just inside the door. “Gods speed, Ratso!” he whispered as the rat took off on its speedy little wheels.

             “What the- “Chef said looking up at the sound of something scraping the ground, “A RAT IN MY KITCHEN?! NOW YOU DIE!”

             William giggled as he watched Chef chase the toy around the kitchen, swinging a black frying pan like they did in the cartoons. He waited until the toy led Chef back into the pantry, turning his back on the kitchen. Now was his chance. With silent feet William snuck into the kitchen, keeping low so that he was hidden behind the counter. He high tailed it for the fridge, knowing that his prize was there. Chef was still too distracted searching for the toy rat in the pantry that he didn’t hear William opening the fridge door. William smiled as he saw it, a chocolate pudding pie. Quickly William grabbed it and then made a mad dash for the kitchen door.

             “Huh?” Chef said as the fridge door made a loud closing sound, but William was already gone.

             William moved swiftly, up the stairs and into the bedroom he shared with Mark. His adopted brother was sitting there on the bed reading a comic when William entered, grinning from ear to ear. He raised an eyebrow in William’s direction. “What are you- “

             “Dear brother Mark, you look hungry, how about some pie?”

             Mark sat up quickly, eyes widening. “Wait did you- “

             “Yep.”

             “You do know that once Chef finds it missing he’s going to go nuts right?”

             William only grinned harder. “Yep, and it’s going to be beautiful.”

             Mark sighed as he shook his head. His brother was crazy. But looking at him standing there with pie in hand looking proud of himself, Mark couldn’t help but smile. “Are we eating this with our hands or- “

             William produced two forks from his back pocket.

             “Okay then, let’s eat.”


End file.
